The Zalekians: A Star Wars Story
"Death before Dishonor." : ―Tagline The Zalekians'': A Star Wars Story, or simply known as "'The Zalekians'" or "Star Wars: The Zalekians", is a book made by all the true actors of the Zalekians and produced by all of them, amongst many others. The Story contains of several collected chapters such as; The Original Trilogy, The Prequel and the Sequel trilogy and also an additional chapter and several Standalone Episodes, such as; Aaldiim Zalek's story, and Varian Zalek neese, Caecina. '''The Novels ' The Prequel Trilogy: ' '''The Prequel chapters were made after the Original and the Sequel chapters. The Prequel shows what happened and how the Zalek bloodline were created. It also shows the first adventures of the first and second generation. The Prequel contains three Episodes; '''The Story of the Argo' The first episode of the Prequel; The story of the Argo shows the first adventures of the First/Second Generations of the Zalekians. It first starts with Daethorn and his company finding a ship called the Argo in Naboo. Then he recruited members but failed on a mission so he retired for a bit. But then the Zalekians, Trevorax, Zion and Medevan found the Argo and met Daethorn. The Crew of the Argo was about to become a Hero team to save the galaxy. The later recruit Trevorax's son Ares, but Ares leaves them to find his own fortune. The Story of the Fallen The second episode of the Prequel; The Argo continues their journey after being confronted by Darth Imperius, the great Prophecy of the Sith God of Destruction and Darkness. This God was only shown one time as a shadow speaking to the defeated Darth Imperius. Imperius were a failure and executed by the Gods, so the Sith god sent another alternative, the powerful Darth Wrynn. Wrynn was tracking the crew all the time. The Crew of the Argo later meets a trial from the Sith god, the resurrection of Darth Imperius (rather a Zombie-lookalike). Ares is viewed sometime in this episode when searching in a mountain of darkness. The Sith god who trials the Heroic Crew of the Argo is also showed in one or two scenes as a shadow again speaking in the shadows of Ares and speaking to the fallen and defeated Imperius as said before. The Story of the Apocalypse The Argo has kept fleeing from the mighty immortal Dark Lord, Darth Wrynn for a year now. In order to defeat Wrynn they needed Ares very badly, but sadly he was locked up for being caught on the fallen mountain after it was destroyed. They had to plan a prison break so they sent Sam Zalek to do it. When Ares was set free he rejoined the Crew of the Argo but in secret gathered force-sensitives who felt like they were beyond the light side and dark side.. he was creating a brotherhood of those who felt like they were much more. When they finally faced Wrynn, Medevan was harmed badly so Ares creating a chaotic force power.. the whole Jedi temple on Corusant was destroyed and the chaos ended with Medevans death. So later on Ares were accused and exiled to the underworld. The Sith god said that he will one day return for more trials after being driven away. The Zalekians were sad for Medevans death and Ares's betrayal but still happy at the same time for every chaotic event were over. The Sequel Trilogy: ' '''The Sequel chapters mostly shows the end of the Second Zalekian generation's adventures and the new adventures held by the third generation and the Tragedy of the Third Zalekian bloodline. '''The Birth of the Order' This is the first episode of the Sequel: The Birth of the third generation begins here. This Episode shows the life of Uthor Zalek and how the third generation were made. The Rise of the Order This is second episode of the Sequel: This is were the Calexians comes in the picture. Uthor has gotten two twin sons, Rinox and Varian. This episode follows the raising of Rinox and Varian. Two brothers fighting nothing but eachother. Varian grows and joins the Jedi Order on Corusant and meet his first love there, and they got two sons as well. Jayran and Anduin. This episode also shows Varian's way into the dark side. The Knights of the Order This is the third episode of the Sequel: This chapter is about James and Aaldiim's road to defeat the weakened Varian Zalek and clear him out of his darkness. The Third Trilogy: This is the third trilogy that is about the Third generation of the Zalekians, because another new generation is born. Follow James on his journey to find peace and to bury his sorrows for his father, mother and sister. The Resurrection of a Fallen Order The Zalekians of the third generation had doomed the family, especially the one behind everything, Varian. James tried multiply times to resurrect Varian from the dead, but never succeded. James knew his Master could do it, Aaldiim. But Master Aaldiim wouldn't risk it. James travels alone to a temple to resurrect his father on his journey he faces many immortalities and beasts. The Hunt for Immortality James never succeded to find the temple before Aaldiim did to confront him. Aaldiim made James stay back but the fearsome Darth Imperius, whom was resurrected from the dead by the Sith god Thanatos, came to destroy both of them. They were hunted for a long time they needed to find someone who could banish Imperius from the world of the living. The Last Stand The Zalekian bloodline is in James's hands now, soon enough the other generations will pass away. He begins his journey to the underworld to restore peace to the galaxy and his bloodline. To defeat the one and only Thanatos, one of the most power Sith Gods whom has been tempting many of the Zalekians, casting their bloodline to ruin. Now without Aaldiim's help, Thanatos will be even more dangerous for James. But yet James has grown in power and aged into a man now. When he had defeated the Sith God, he will restore peace in his bloodline to honour the past family members. The Fourth Trilogy The Dragons of the Galaxy James is now known as Master Valk and has launched his own Gray Jedi Order. Most of the old Zalekian generation has pasted away, few are still alive. One of Valk's students, Earon, gets interested in the arts of Ares Zalek and desided to study them more by secretly find his way down to the unknown cave of Ares. Valk didn't like this at all, it could risk his padawan's life. Another Padawan desides to go with him but later losses his mínd by turning to the dark side in the middle of a conflict and tried to kill Earon. Valk senses the darkness and hurries to travel to go get the harmed Rogue padawan who were left by Earon after being striked down. But Valk knew that the Rogue Padawan will hunt Earon and that Valk wouldn't even make it in time. The Alliance of Dragons Earon has defeated the Rogue Padawan, now along with Valk they go into the caves of Ares Zalek, full of dangerous things down there, however meanwhile the Calexian bloodline lives on and wish to ally with the Zalekians, now when the Calexians are free from Maniku's reign. Earon finds his answers within Ares's caves, Valk had to leave him down there due to the upcoming reffered allyship with the Calexians. Luckily Valk knows his moves because the force ghost of Varian Zalek guides him all days. The Skyfall Ares Zalek had to teach Earon the true way of the force to become more than just a force user.. beyond light and dark. The fallen Distrionian Empire is recreated by it's ashes. The Corellian empire begins it's conquering and both the Zalekians and the Calexians must work together to fight the new empire back. The Skyfall now begins. Bombs and rockets now falls from the sky in the galaxy. At last Ares returns for one last battle. During that time Valk was has nearly succeded to recurrect his father's body, and so he did at last in the end. The Fifth Trilogy: The Return of the Banished Ares Zalek returns to the family when the Zalek family has nearly been destroyed. Follow Ares and Brista Zalek fight for Ares's freedom and to vanquish Ares's banishment. But to do that they need to convince Old Trevorax Zalek. The Map of Valk Zalek Valk Zalek, temporary leader of the Zalek family has gone missing. Rumours has it that he was taken by Darth Reaver, powerfull rising Sith lord and Sith Pureblood. The Dragon of Zalek The Sixth Trilogy: The Planetary Alliance Zovak's Revenge The Wrath of the Sith The Seventh Trilogy: The Lost Legacy The Last Knight The End Game Standalone Episodes/Stories Anthology The Chosen Guardian: The Story of Aaldiim Zalek The Hero of No Man's Sky: The Story of Deimos Zalek The Hero of No Man's Sky is about Ares Zalek's only real son Deimos Zalek. Deimos is a rebel pilot in the Resistance to defeat the powerful Sith Empire, he put his prayers to his Immortal father Ares who is long gone from the world of the living (that's what everyone thinks). Deimos gets sent to a No Man's sky and land to descover and search for things there along with two other Rebel soldiers/Pilots. Meanwhile on his adventure he gets hunted by the new-sith Darth Vanyarin (Cendair Vanyarin). 'The Forger of Trust: The Story of Haedus Sagaru' The Forger of Trust is about the Corellian diktat Haedus Sagaru, his struggle to expose the Distronian Empire and It's leader Verlain Karim. Along with the New Republic which he leaves and joins a new peaceful alliance. Verlain along with his allies such as; Heneres Walecio and the former Chancellor of the New Republic attempts to take Corellia and it's allies. But there is someone standing in their way, the Corellia System's successor the young Vayran Tirall, in this time known as Theranas as a code name. He will do anyting along with the system to defeat the enemy alliances. The Calexian Dragon: The Story of the Calexians Before the reign of Maniku, there were peace between the Calexians and the Zalekians. Then the leader of the Calexian bloodline was Ancane Calex. This story is about the origin of the Calexians from Ancanes' good reign and till his son Maniku takes the throne. The Aldmerian wars are full of action and the standalone introduces characters from the past once again. The Lone Knight: The Story of Cyrus Movie Adaptations